


Consort

by TheZ1337



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Credence Barebone Crying During Sex, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Dom/sub Undertones, Drowning, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Fucked Up, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Sex Slave, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Social Anxiety, Top Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Percival Graves decided to buy a sex slave, to help around the house of course. What he gets is an emotionally jaded and highly anxiety-ridden Credence Barebone whose not good at anything, except being in bed.Trigger Warning: In this fic Credence is pretty messed up, definite Dom/sub and sex slave undertones. Also Credence is incredibly insecure and very traumatized.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Graves, I was just informed by Mrs. Penny that your consort has arrived."

Percival looked up from the desk where he stood, hovering over some papers. "Thank you Ms. Goldstein."

Queenie cleared away the tray of Percival's afternoon coffee and tea cakes, before leaving his office. Percival tried not to think of it, of his  _order_. But he'd been distracted from his work, and now all he wanted was to rush home and see what the man looked like.

It was a special order, a  _consort_  of sorts, straight from school (The Salem Society, which Percival thought was a fitting name) so he'd be freshly trained and in his prime. Percival had saved up for years for this moment, and now he was trapped at work, under a pile of paperwork that never seemed to end.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, Percival was itching to go home. He put on his coat, and left it unbuttoned as he walked out of his office. He waved to a few Aurors he saw on the way out of the building, MACUSA's expansive open entryway bustling with people leaving work for the day.

He walked the half hour home, far away from the center of the city, steps quick over cobblestones. He dodged puddles, and crossed traffic easily. New York City was his home, he could expertly navigate his way through it.

He got up to his residence, a large single family home lined with trimmed grass and tall shrubs to hide the first floor windows from view. He waved his wand as he got near, and the front gate automatically opened. He walked gingerly up the front steps as he glanced up, at the second story window above the front door where he knew the man was waiting.

He unwrapped his scarf and Mrs. Penny helped him take off his coat. She was a short, stout woman who had too much work on her plate to be able to pin her hair correctly. That's half the reason Percival had placed the order, so that she could have some help, or atleast that's what he told everyone about the new addition to the household.

He went up the staircase that lined one wall, trying not to look too eager. It was narrow, so was the hallway that wrapped around and led to the master bedroom, with two smaller rooms on the sides. Percival stepped into the room, the door squeaking a bit as he pushed it open and he was eager for what he would find.

Credence stood by the claw-footed loveseat, hands at his sides, head bowed. He wore nothing more than a waist sash tied at his hip, and pinned with a simple brooch. It barely covered _anything_. He wore simple jewelry, adorned with a gold earring in each ear and two thin gold bracelets around his wrists.  _He must be freezing_ , Percival thought as he walked past Credence. He passed behind him to turn on the steam radiator that was attached to the far wall.

"What's your name?" He asked curiously, husky voice drawing Credence's attention.

Credence raised his head an inch, like he'd been waiting to be called upon. "Credence."

"Credence," Percival purred as he walked back to the boy. He stopped in front of him, Credence's eyes still downcast. "When was the last time you ate, Credence?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll have Mrs. Penny bring you up something." Then Percival turned and walked to a small machine that looked like a gramophone. However, instead of cranking it and music coming out, Percival cranked it backwards and called down to Mrs. Penny in the kitchen. Credence dared to glance up when he heard her voice coming out of the magical machine, and took that moment to look at his owner.

Credence's gaze fell again as Percival turned, Credence's eyes torn away from the well-dressed figure. He was older, Credence noticed, and that didn't bode well for him. The older ones were more set in their ways, more likely to let the cruelty of the world jade them, and then pass that cruelty down.

Percival walked past Credence to the bedroom, and Credence remained standing. He was still, waiting for an order, the picture of a perfect subservient male  _attendant_. Percival still hadn't decided on a title for him. 

He came back out with a robe in hand and held it out to Credence. Credence looked down at the silky thing, a light pink color with cream colored lace around the edges. The silk felt smooth under his fingers as he took it, staring a bit deftly.

"For a little decency, hmm?"

Credence put the robe on, the feel of it foreign, bare chest now partially covered. He tied a bow in the front, waiting for an order. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Percival called, walking to his large kidney desk to go over some financial paperwork.

"I brought the soup you requested, Mr. Graves."

"Thank you Mrs. Penny. On the coffee table should be just fine."

She put a tray down with a bowl of soup and a saucer, a slice of bread next to it, and a small glass of water. Percival didn't look up, and Mrs. Penny didn't say anything about the boy in the pink robe.

When she left, Percival glanced over, and tilted his head slightly to the side. "I thought you said you were hungry."

"I am, sir."

"So eat."

At the command, immediately Credence went over to the tray. He sunk to his knees on the rug on the floor, legs tucked under him, and he began to lift spoonfuls of steaming hot chicken noodle soup into his mouth.

Percival raised an eyebrow again as he watched Credence devour the soup. It had to be burning his tongue, Percival just knew it. And the way he downed the entire glass of water in barely more than three gulps told Percival that something was off. He watched as, in two minutes flat, Credence ate a ten-minute meal.

When he was done, Credence looked down at the tray, as if disappointed. Then he leaned back slightly, hands placed gently in his lap. He waited, frozen for the next command. Percival wasn't sure just how severe his training had been, but suddenly he felt sad, and anxious for the boy. He spoke up.

"You could have sat on the couch, you know."

Credence's eyes searched left to right, flicking fast as he thought of something to say, some way to answer the question that wasn't really a question.

"Were you cold, waiting for me?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry about that. I forgot to notify Mrs. Penny to turn on the heater before your arrival."

Again there was silence, Percival again confusing Credence who knew nothing more than to be obedient and serve. So Percival spoke up, "What do you like to do with your free time?"

"I don't know, sir."

"You don't know?"

"No, sir."

That whole "sir" thing was going to get really old, really fast. Percival let out a quiet humph, and turned his attention back to the paperwork on his desk. "Well this is certainly going to be quite interesting," he muttered more to himself than to Credence.

* * *

That night, Credence was numb by the time they went to bed, just after eleven. He'd spent the better part of several hours sitting on the loveseat, waiting for Graves to finish up what he was doing. When Graves asked him if he was tired, he'd nodded, given a formal "yes, sir," and Graves had waved him into the bedroom.

The room was small, though lavishly decorated with a bureau and a bed that had a cream colored comforter, with a bed skirt around the bottom. Credence waited next to the bed, waiting to be invited in.

Graves got undressed, his back to Credence. He wasn't sure how he felt about the whole  _man servant_  thing; the man seemed pretty empty, like an empty bowl waiting to be filled. When Graves turned around in long sleeve pajamas with a breas  pocket, he saw Credence still dressed and he looked like he was... waiting.

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Percival asked as he pushed down the comforter on his side and removed both of the shams from the bed.

Credence scrambled, immediately laying out the robe and the sash on the trunk at the end of the bed. He gained another raised brow from Percival as he slipped under the covers, completely naked.

Percival put his wand on the bedside table, and turned off the lamp. Then he got in to bed and Credence barely moved in the spot next to him. Percival sighed, rolled onto his back, and snuggled in. He'd slept in a chair in his office twice in the past week, and was grateful to have a reason to come home to sleep in his own bed.

Beside him, Credence stared into the darkness. The house was quiet, a few creaks here and there but for the most part it was peaceful and the night remained undisturbed. Credence lay on his side, facing Percival, watching, waiting.

When Percival began gently snoring, the noises of an older man who'd lived through nearly 40 years, Credence blinked. He continued to stare, the stories he was told at the Society running through his head.

This was his first night, his  _very first_  night. It was supposed to be like a brides wedding night, and yet Percival hadn't touched him. He hadn't even laid a hand on him one way or the other, and now he was asleep, and Credence suddenly wasn't sure what to do. He was shaken to his very foundation by Percival, who was blissfully unaware of the turmoil going on in Credence's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Credence listened to the grandfather clock in the hallway chime. It was quiet, melodic, ringing twelve times at midnight. Then again at one, and twice at two. Credence listened to it chime and used the knowledge that it's bells every hour, on the hour, would keep him awake.

When he awoke, it was with a start, body jerking hard. He counted the chimes, six in all and he began to panic. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, hadn't actually meant for  _hours_  to pass with his eyes closed. He rolled back over, onto his side, having shifted onto his back sometime after he'd fallen asleep.

Credence stared wide eyed at Percival who lay silent and still, chest rising and falling under layers of blankets. The sun had started to rise though it hadn't broken the horizon yet, and the hazy gray outside filled the room with a faint light that was bright enough to make out Percival's facial features. Credence stared, waiting for his master to wake up.

Percival's face was soft with sleep, crows feet around his eyes,the beginnings of a dark mustache growing in since he hadn't shaved in nearly 24-hours.

Percival rose of his own accord a few minutes later, inhaling deep through his nose, then exhaling. He shifted under the blankets, head turning to the side. Thick lashes opened, brown eyes taking in Credence as the first thing he saw in the morning.

Credence looked down, scooting back a bit, to look away and at the bed sheets. Percival inhaled again, groaned, and slowly he sat up. He pushed a palm to his forehead, sighing into the cold air as he leaned forward. 

"Good morning," his voice was impossibly deep, thick with sleep and unused for seven hours. Credence didn't move, looking at Percival's striped pajamas.

"'Morning," Credence said.

"How'd you sleep?" He looked down at the boy, able to see his bare shoulder uncovered from the blankets.

"I didn't." It was a lie, and he was certain he'd be caught.

"What?" Percival perked up. "What do you mean you didn't sleep?"

Credence didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. The question was abstract, and he wasn't sure what Percival wanted to hear.

"Answer me," Percival demanded, a bit more brash than he'd meant.

Credence let out a quiet whimper, pulling the blankets up to his chin slowly as he sank away into the bed. "I don't know sir, you didn't tell me I could sleep." Credence waited for a blow, unable to avoid the  _back talk_ , the words used only to correct his masters behavior but which the Society had always beaten him for.

Percival was disturbed, staring down at the boy. He scoffed, "Well I just assumed..." he stopped himself. He didn't want to brandish a snappy tone with Credence, who so obviously needed kind words. "I order you to, at some point today, take a nap until you're feeling rested. Understood?"

Credence nodded once, tense from Percival's stern tone. Just when Credence was ready to break out into tears, to beg for forgiveness, Percival got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. There hadn't been any recourse for lying, and Percival had in fact encouraged Credence to do the act which he'd lied about. Credence felt confused, very confused.

Credence lay in silence for a few seconds, before he heard the sound of water running. He unclenched his fists that gripped the sheets, and stared at the open doorway where Percival had gone. And there he lay, waiting dutifully and staying put while Percival washed up in the newly-installed shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Percival walked out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Droplets from his upper cut dotted his shoulders, and he shivered in the cold room. He went to the wardrobe, and opened it. Credence sat up slowly to watch.

"Every morning when I shower, you'll pick out my outfit. I usually wear a three piece suit with a shirt and tie; don't worry about the accessories just yet, I want to make sure you know what you're doing first.

"After that, call Mrs. Penny on the gramaphone to have her bring up breakfast. She usually brings an assortment of muffins or scones and some coffee. Today we'll just go through the routine, so you can see what's expected of you. Mrs. Penny will take you through all the housework, which I'm sure will be a load off her back, what with her son in the hospital and all."

* * *

Percival Graves showed up to work promptly at nine o'clock in the morning. Just before lunch, he placed a Floo Network call to Mrs. Penny who was, of course, in the kitchen pickling vegetables while making some sort of jam.

"You didn't find out his size?"

"He's a small, Mr. Graves."

"I don't think Trebbles Attire Emporium carries size 'small'."

"'Course they do."

"It wouldn't be a quality tailored outfit though, and that's what matters."

"Well you might have to lower your standards, Mr. Graves."

"Mrs. Penny, please, just take a tape measure and-"

"Nope, I don't go near other men Mr. Graves, you know that. Just take him down there yourself after work."

"They close at five."

"You'll just have to go on the weekend."

Percival sighed. Sometimes Mrs. Penny treated him like a child, scolding him and the like, but he knew it was only because she was stressed about work and her sick child. So he let the discussion go.

"Alright, alright. Can you atleast send an owl to order the catalog so he can choose something? The boy's got no shoes and..." he sighed again, the stress getting to him. "Before I go, please-" Percival's brow furrowed with concern. He put his palm up to his forehead, to ease the impending headache. "Tell him to put on a pair of my pajama pants, atleast?"

"I'll send an owl right away, and I already did that sir."

* * *

When Percival got back to the house, he went right upstairs. He didn't bother taking off his coat or scarf this time, since he'd made reservations at a restaurant for dinner. After teaching Credence the ins and outs of how Percival liked his home kept, he was sure Mrs. Penny would want a night off, so he decided to relieve her of her cooking duties and send her on her way.

Once upstairs, Percival opened the creaky bedroom door slowly, curious about what he'd find. But it was just like the night before, with Credence standing to the side of the loveseat, eyes downcast as if waiting only for Percival. Credence perked up as Percival spoke, stepping into the room.

"Good evening."

"Welcome home," Credence spoke quietly. Percival crossed the room, glad to see that Credence was indeed wearing a pair of his pajama pants, but he was shirtless and the room was once again cold. Percival walked past him, into the bedroom where he pulled out some items from the dresser.

"Did you have a good day?" Percival asked from the other room.

"Yes, sir."

"Did you take a nap?"

"Yes, sir."

"How was it?"

"Restful."

Percival smirked. _Until you're feeling rested_ , his own words echoed in his mind.  _Clever boy_ , he thought as he pulled out a pair of trousers, some suspenders and a shirt.

"I figure we could give Mrs. Penny the night off after such a long day, so I made us reservations. Now unfortunately," he held the bundle of folded up items to Credence. "It's indecent for you to go out in what you're wearing. So put these on, and we'll go see if we can borrow the pair of rain boots Mrs. Penny's son keeps here for when he visits and wants to go splashing about."

* * *

They got to the restaurant just before eight, and to Percival's surprise, one of his Aurors had a reservation at exactly the same time.

"Denzworth?"

"Oh Mr. Graves-"

"I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah, I made a reservation earlier today."

"Me too. Wait are you by yourself?"

"I am, yes."

"Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, well, sure, if it's not too much bother."

"No, not at all. Here I'll just change our reservation from two to three."

They were sat fifteen minutes later and a one-page menu was handed to Percival, Oliver Denzworth, and Credence.

Water glasses were filled and bread was put on the table. Percival put his napkin in his lap, thoughtfully chewing on a piece of sourdough as he and Denzworth talked about work. Meanwhile, Credence was growing increasingly overwhelmed.

He looked down at the menu, at so many items, none of which he knew because he'd never been given a choice. His meals had always been picked for him, but now that he was allowed to order whatever he wanted, he couldn't.

He read the menu several times, and each time that he started at the top he could feel himself choke a little bit more. After several minutes of silence, Percival seemed to take notice that Credence wasn't contributing to their conversation. Of course, he didn't really expect the man to, but when he looked over, he was alarmed.

Credence's eyes were brimming with tears and growing bloodshot. He was sucking hard on his lower lip, chest frozen in a half inhale as he stared at the words. Percival could see his addams apple up high in his throat as he bit back the tears. Immediately Percival picked up the napkin from his lap and tucked it under the rim of his plate.

"Credence, are you okay?" He leaned over.

Slowly, absurdly, Credence began to shake his head. His lips parted as he let out an audible pout and immediately tears began to roll down both his cheeks. He broke out into a tremble. Abruptly Percival pushed back his chair, bumping the table as he stood up, panic and alarm willing him into action.

"Credence- will you excuse me?" he muttered quickly to Denzworth.

"Of course."

Percival had pulled Credence out of his chair by the arm before Denzworth even got the words out. He ushered Credence out of the dining room, whispering a quiet "pardon me" to the hostess as they passed. He shuffled Credence down the hall to a secluded spot near the entryway, one hand on his lower back.

Credence's steps were quick and short, and the second they made it behind a large potted plant that hid them from view, Credence collapsed. He began to outright sob, quiet gasps erupting as tears poured down his cheeks. He fell forward, backs of his hands on the cool tile and his forehead pressed against his open palms. Percival knelt in front of him, one knee bent as he reached forward.

"Credence, what's wrong?" After Credence wouldn't answer him, he stroked the tips of his fingers gently over the back of Credence's head, then to his shoulder. "Credence-"

Credence sat up just as quickly as he'd fallen, and threw his arms around Percival's shoulders. Percival jumped, startled by the reaction. As Credence continued to shake and cry, sobbing into Percival's shoulder and using the cloth of his jacket to stifle his desperate noises, Percival slowly wrapped his arms around the sobbing mess.

Percival let his head dip, sighing softly as one of his hands gently stroked up and down Credence's back in a comforting gesture. "It's okay, you're going to be okay." He squeezed once and Credence let out a quiet hiccough. "Whatever it is, you'll be okay."

"I'm s-sorry Mr. Graves-s-sir," Credence blubbered as he pulled away slightly.

"No, no, don't apologize-"

"I-I can't, I just cant."

"Can't what?" They were now face to face, merely inches from each other, and it was the first time Credence had looked Percival in the eyes. Credence looked frantic.

"The choices, I can't-"

"What choice? Credence, I haven't had you make any-" Then it dawned on him.  _The menu_. "Oh, Credence," he whispered and pulled the boy back into a hug.

Credence cried into his shoulder for several more minutes, shaking apart as Percival held him steadfast, waiting for his nerves to calm and the tantrum to subside.

When Credence was finally able to breathe, able to taste the thick tears on the roof of his mouth, he pulled away again, bony fingers wiping at his red and wet cheeks. "I'm sorry, sir," he was looking away again, avoiding Percival's gaze.

"Sorry for what?"

"For interrupting your dinner, embarrassing you in front of-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my boy," Percival put a hand on Credence's cheek, a soft smile on his face as he thumbed over some tear tracks. "Don't worry about it. I'm here for you, and I don't want to see you cry. I should have thought about that- the menu, before we came."

"No, no, you-"

"Shhh," Percival whispered. Credence shuddered to a halt, hearing the tone, judging it to be a command. So he did what he was told, and fell silent. "What do you like Credence, as far as food goes?"

Credence shrugged one shoulder, head falling into Percival's palm, nuzzling there as if he needed it to hold him up. Percival was more than willing to let Credence nuzzle in to him, and more than willing to comfort his distraught consort.

"I don't know," Credence squeaked weakly.

"Well surely you must like something. I mean chicken... or fish..."

Credence sat up a bit straighter, eyes opening wide as he looked up at Percival. Credence balled up one of his fists on Percival's knee, since Percival knelt in front of him and he began to twist it. He started to panic again. "I don't know, I don't-"

"Okay, okay," Percival soothed, pulling Credence back into a hug with a hand on the back of his neck. "It's alright, shhh." He wasn't usually one to shush people, that wasn't really how he operated, but he was trying to keep Credence calm now that he found the root of the problem.

"Did you like the soup Mrs. Penny made for you last night?"

"Mmhmm," Credence muttered, face buried into Percival's other shoulder which was much dryer than the first one he'd cried into.

"How about I order something like that? That way, you know what to expect, and don't even have to look at the menu. Would you like that?"

"Mmhmm," Credence muttered again. Then he lifted up his face off Percival's shoulder ever so slightly, "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

After a grueling day, Percival finally dragged himself home. It was nearing nine o’clock, and Mrs. Penny had already gone home for the night. He’d sent an owl earlier in the day, asking for her to fix Credence something for dinner before she left. He’d said he would pick up something on the way home, which of course meant a stale bagel from the staff lounge.

The house was cool and quiet, and his bones were heavy with the days works. A wizard in Upper Manhattan had shorn an entire building of its exterior bricks and was still on the loose. He knew he should be out with his Aurors, out trying to find and apprehend him. But he wanted to be near Credence, to smell him and touch him. As he got into the house, he knew he’d never lay a hand on Credence unless Credence would allow, but the comfort was there all the same.

Percival hung up his coat and scarf before he peeked into the den, then the kitchen but there was no sign of life. He locked the door behind himself, then illuminated his wand tip since everything was dark. He walked up the stairs, heavy footfalls on the wooden floor signaling his approach. Just outside the door to his bedroom, he deluminated the light, and pushed open the door. Inside it was dark, nearly pitch black. He flipped on the light switch on the wall and the room became awash in a yellow glow.

Credence stood where he always stood, his head slightly raised from when the light had been turned on. He still wore Percival’s pajama pants, with no shirt. Percival stared, perplexed. “Credence my boy, why were you standing in the dark?”

“I didn’t want to waste the electricity, sir.”

“It’s not a waste if you’re in here.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“No apologies, remember? You count as a part of this household, and as such you’re allowed to have the light on in any room that you’re in. Though I appreciate the consideration.” He closed the door to the bedroom, and walked to the couch.

He sat down slowly with a heavy, weighted sigh, and let his head fall back. He let his eyes close, inhaling and listening to the sounds of home. After a few seconds he willed himself to sit up with a groan, and reached down to begin taking off his boots and spats.

“Would you like help with that, sir?”

Percival raised an eyebrow in Credence’s direction and even though it didn’t look like Credence had moved, he clearly had been watching Percival. So Percival sat back and nodded, “Alright.”

Immediately Credence went over and knelt at Percival’s feet, tucking his legs under himself. He easily got the straps of the spats undone before the unbuttoning the sides. He unlaced them and pulled them off one shoe at a time. Percival curled his toes in a faint stretching gesture as each foot was pulled out, letting them finally breathe after wearing his boots for nearly fourteen hours.

“Thank you, Credence.”

Credence got up, and did what Percival always did. He went to the bedroom to put the shoes and spats next to the dresser. Then he paused, not sure where to go or what to do, since this was the extent of his plan. Percival seemed to sense his confusion though and called quietly from the other room. “Come here.”

Credence walked silently over and was almost immediately at his side, and slowly Percival rose. “Sit,” he motioned to where he’d just been sitting.

Credence took a seat on the very edge of the comfortable couch and hooked his ankles tightly together. Percival turned away and went to the bedroom, and Credence listened hard. He heard the rustling of cloth from behind him, not sure what to expect in these next moments. When Percival came back out, he'd discarded his coat, tie and vest. He was slowly unbuttoning the top buttons of his black shirt, and stopped in front of Credence.

He put a hand on Credence’s knee, thumb on the soft inside and Credence took the hint. He spread his legs, looking straight ahead as he braced for an assault. Unexpectedly, Percival turned around and sunk to the ground, his back to Credence. He slotted himself between Credence’s legs before he reached up and tapped the top of his shoulder with a single finger. “Massage my shoulders until I tell you to stop.”

Such a direct order spurred Credence into action; it was the kind of forthrightness that he’d expected when he first arrived. So he reached forward, one hand on either one of Percival’s shoulders and he began to press his thumbs into the back of Percival’s neck. Immediately Percival hummed, head falling forward.

Credence’s hands were soft, but firm on him as he worked. He pressed his thumbs into soft circles up and down the back of Percival’s neck for a while, before kneeding the muscles in the crux of his neck. Credence switched both hands to Percival’s right shoulder, the one he used most in wandwork, massaging the abused muscles.

Percival hummed every now and then, which urged Credence to keep pressing into various spots. After several minutes, Credence’s fingers began to weaken, though he didn’t stop. Percival spoke up.

“Credence?”

“Yes, sir?”

“What do you know of your past?”

“Only what they told me, sir. I was an orphan, abandoned by my mother. The Society picked me up when I was four.”

“I’m sorry, that must have been hard.”

Credence shrugged, not breaking from the massage. “I can’t really remember anything before that, sir.”

“You can call me Percival you know, or Mr. Graves if that’s too informal.”

Percival raised up a hand, and put it on one of Credence’s, making him stop. “Thank you Credence, that was wonderful.”

A calm silence passed between them, Percival nearly dozing off then and there. Credence’s shy voice caused his head to raise and his eyes to open.

“Mr. Graves?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Well, Mrs. Penny gave me a catalog today… of clothes? And, well, I’m not really sure what to order.”

“Choices,” Percival sighed. He hadn’t thought about that, _again_.

Credence nodded. “Can you help me?”

“Absolutely.” Percival heaved himself forward, then up to a standing position. He lifted his wand, one of the desk drawers opening from across the room. “But the first thing we need, is a tape measure.”

* * *

On Saturday, Percival had an early meeting to attend. As the head of Director of Magical Security, he worked six days a week, and the occasional Sunday too. So Saturday found him out the door for work, which left Credence all alone.

Mrs. Penny took the weekends off, so it was up to Credence to tend to the household duties. He made the bed, adorning it with the pillows precisely how he’d been taught. Then he went downstairs to the den to dust some of the books and surfaces. He took care to wipe down the counters in the kitchen, even though that had been done the night before. Then just before ten o'clock in the morning, he stood by the door to wait.

_“It should be here by noon. Just have the delivery guy put them right here, sign the paper, and he’ll be on his way.”_

Credence’s order from Trebbles Attire Emporium was supposedly going to be delivered by noon. He wasn’t sure exactly when, which was why he’d busied himself downstairs. Now with two hours to go, Credence was nervous. Maybe they’d forget, then he knew he'd be blamed for it. It would be all his fault the order didn't come in; he might be blamed for not sending a letter to inquire, but he wasn't quite sure how to do that since Percival didn't own an owl. His brain began to torment him with all the what-if’s that could cause him pain at the hand of Percival. The fact that Percival hadn’t hurt him _yet_ was irrelevant, since he was certain that the time would come when Credence would do something terribly wrong, and would be reprimanded.

Credence stood silently as the minutes ticked by, letting his anxiety get the better of him. He was nearly in tears by the time there was a knock on the door. He looked up, eyes sad. He stared at the door, waiting for somebody to open it.

But the house was silent, and he was all alone. He felt panic about what to do, since he assumed he wasn’t allowed outside, or near the front door at all. But the man on the other side knocked again.

“Delivery,” said a man’s voice, though it was slightly muffled. Credence let out a quiet whimper, sinking away from the door on the backs of his heels for a second. Then he dashed forward in one breath of courage, and swung open the door.

“Oh-" the man paused. “Pardon me sir, delivery for Mr. Percival Graves?”

“Yes,” Credence said, sounding winded. The man had a look of shock on his face, and Credence wasn’t sure why but it surely couldn’t be due to the fact that he was bare chested and shoeless. Two large brown boxes floated behind the man with two smaller boxes hovering above them. “Just put them right here,” Credence motioned in the same way Percival had, when going over the procedure.

“Sure thing.” The man used a small wave of his wand and the two boxes floated into the entryway. They parked themselves quietly on the floor, the two smaller boxes stacked on top. “I just need your signature, then you’ll be all set.”

The man held out a clipboard for Credence, and withdrew a self-inking quill from his breast pocket. Credence took it, shaky. He’d never had to sign for anything before. So in very wispy cursive letters, he simply wrote out his first name.

“Thank ya much, have a good day.” The door was closed behind the man, and a loud popping noise could be heard from the street as the man dissaparated. Credence turned to stare at the boxes, then he backed away from them like they might hurt him. He let out a quiet whimper that worked its way up from his chest, before he sunk, knees hitting the wood floor hard as he curled up on the floor. His forehead touched his knees as he covered his head with his hands like he was protecting himself from a blow. In the silence of the entryway, all alone, he finally cracked because for the first time in his life, he’d been called _sir_.

* * *

The lake dock nearby was only a ten minute walk. Percival and Credence walked side by side down the dirt road on Sunday, Credence carrying both their towels and a beach blanket. Credence wore a brand new pair of wingtip boots that he’d had a breakdown over when Percival showed them to him. He was as blown away as a house elf who’d been given a sock.

Now they meandered slowly towards the small dock that, from Percival’s experience, would be completely empty. They took a turn off the main road, down a very narrow walking path and Credence fell silently behind Percival as Percival led the way.

Soon they broke out onto a very small swath of sandy beach, with a sixty-meter long dock just big enough to tie up a canoe or small row boat. Percival laid out the blanket, before taking off his shoes on the sand and stepping on to it to undress. He always went in the buff when he went swimming, since there was no need for a suit with nobody around.

Credence followed his motions, taking off his shoes on the sand before undressing. He was slow though, nervous. The water looked deep. And dark.

Credence watched Percival walk to the end of the dock, and pause. Percival knelt down, and Credence’s eyes widened. Sure he’d seen Percival naked before, every morning and every night when he changed. But seeing him kneel, naked, actually able to see the back of him struck something in Credence. He’d never paid much attention to Percival’s privates, but now they were just out there, _dangling._

Percival reached down, and flicked at the water. _C _old__ _,_ he thought. “It’s a bit cold, but this is about as warm as its going to get. Might take you a few minutes to get used to it.” Percival turned around, and could see Credence immediately look away, trying to cover up the fact that he’d been staring. A small smile grew on Percival’s lips, glad Credence was warming up to him. He walked back a bit, got a running start, and made a shallow dive into the water.

Back on land, Credence grew increasingly nervous. He’d never learned how to swim; it wasn’t part of his training. When Percival popped back up to the surface, he tossed his head back, letting out a quiet shout. "Whew it's brisk, wow!" Percival audibly shivered, then swam back towards the dock. Percival made it look easy, so Credence figured it couldn't be that hard.

Credence walked to the edge of the dock, where Percival was quietly treading water. Droplets of the fresh lake water dripped down his cheeks as he smiled up at Credence. Credence hovered over the broken surface.

“Well, come on then. Like I said it’s kinda cold, you might just want to hop in so you get used to it faster.”

Credence nodded, eyes scanning the water. “Are there monsters in there?”

Percival laughed, doing two quick backstrokes to give Credence room. “Of course not, it’s a no-Maj lake. There might be a few fish, but nothing big.”

Credence continued to stare, his eyes uncertain. Slowly he sat down on the edge of the dock, and dipped a toe in. It felt very cold, like an ice box. Credence already hated this. But he didn’t want to let Percival down, his dew-dipped lashes and pleasant smile urging Credence forward. Slowly Credence lowered himself into the water, though he remained clinging to the dock. It felt colder and colder the more he sunk into it.

Finally Credence was nearly submerged, still clinging to the dock as he looked around uncertainly. He stretched his body as far as it would go, reaching down but he couldn’t touch the bottom. Then he pulled his legs up towards the surface, ankles locking together.

“Come on, we can swim to the island. There’s an old dock there, much older than this one, and we might be able to scrounge up some mussels for dinner.” Percival dipped under the water and took several strokes away. With him gone, Credence took a deep breath, counted to three, and pushed off the dock in Percival’s direction. He sank immediately, water quickly submerging over his head as he disappeared into the depths.

When Percival came back up, he saw the small circle on top of the water where Credence had previously been. Percival smirked mischievously, hands out by his sides, palms open as he gently kicked to tread water. He assumed Credence was going to sneak up on him to try to scare him, and Percival was ready for the flirtatious game.

Percival waited several seconds, eyes scanning the water. He took two strokes forward, trying not to splash too much in case he accidentally hit Credence who he assumed was under the water and trying to startle him. He waited, nearly half a minute. Then nearly a minute, and he realized something wasn't right.

He took a few more strokes forward. “Credence?” he called, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be heard under the water. He spun around slowly, looking for any sign of the boy. Then he stared at the dock, scanning the water around it. He dipped under the water, looking for Credence, but there was no sign of him and the water was murky.

“Credence?” Percival said a bit louder as he came back up, brushing back some of his hair out of habit. Then he swam all the way back to the dock and put a hand up to hold on to it as he looked around. There was absolutely no sign of Credence. So he took a deep breath and dove under the water, reaching out with a searching hand.

Almost instantly his fingers brushed against something, and he dove deeper, kicking his legs out of the water. Immediately, he latched onto Credence’s forearm and tugged him upwards. He put his other arm around Credence’s waist as soon as he could, and kicked hard to tow them towards the surface. As soon as they broke it, Credence gasped and began to cough. He wrapped both arms, and both legs around Percival, shivering in his arms as he coughed up water.

Percival locked both arms around Credence, holding the boy close as he slowly treaded towards the beach with only his legs. “I’ve got you, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Credence held on as tightly as he could, almost too tight but Percival didn’t say anything about it. Percival was full of a sense of calm, remaining so only to be able to stay clear headed after the fact that his consort had almost drowned.

Credence coughed hard and dry, gasping for breaths in between. His wet hair was plastered to his forehead, dripping water down into his open mouth which only made things worse.

Finally Percival could feel the shore under his feet, and the sharp drop off that led into the lake. He got his footing, and slowly proceeded to walk up towards the shore. He shifted so that one hand was now under Credence’s ass to hold him up, the other still around his back so he could carry him easier. Credence was light, and with the added buoyancy of the water, he weighed almost nothing.

When he was in about three feet of water, Percival fell to his knees, letting Credence go. Credence fell into the water with a plunge and a splash, and immediately scrambled out on hands and knees. Percival crawled after him, breathing hard as the adrenaline caught up with him.

Credence collapsed onto the sand, still coughing and choking, his toes barely an inch out of the lake. Percival crawled up behind him, and placed a hand on his shoulder blade as Credence lay on his side, head bowed towards the sand. “You’re alright, you’re safe now.”

Credence remained gasping and coughing, body wracked by the near death experience. He gripped the sand between his palms, as if it contained life itself. Percival withdrew his hand, to let Credence recover on his own, though he sat by his side. After several tense minutes with Percival’s brow knitted in worry, Credence was finally able to sit up, finally able to breathe.

His lungs hurt, like when you burn your tongue on hot soup. It was uncomfortable, and he wished he could cough the entire hurt out of his lungs, but nothing was coming up anymore. He groaned, swaying slightly before Percival put a hand on his upper arm, drawing his attention.

“Credence?” Credence didn’t respond, and Percival’s eyes saddened. “I’m sorry Credence, I should have asked. I didn’t know you couldn’t swim.”

“Oh no, Mr. Graves,” Credence suddenly turned, facing Percival. “I should have told you,” he scooted closer, and now he was the one with worry on his face. He reached out, like he was going to hug Percival. “I wanted to impress you, I-“

Percival pulled Credence into a hug with a hand around the back of his head, forcing Credence’s hands to be squished between them. Credence nuzzled his face into the nape of Percival’s neck as he muttered something inaudible.

“You impress me every day, Credence,” Percival whispered.

Credence scooted in, hands balled up tight against his chest. Percival’s protective hand brought comfort to him, and he could feel Percival’s chest rise and fall. He dared to unball his fists slightly so he could brush the backs of his fingers against Percival’s warm skin. Credence closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against Percival’s neck, his nerves calming.

Percival released him a few seconds later, certain that Credence had just given him a small, barely noticeable kiss. He kept a hand on his shoulder though as Credence broke away and looked up with innocent, questioning eyes. “I want to try something,” Percival said. Credence blinked in response, and Percival sat back. “Do you trust me?”

“Mmhmm,” Credence whimpered, it was barely a yes and he nodded faintly. He was not completely convinced of it himself, which only made him feel even worse because he knew he should trust his master, unconditionally.

“Come here,” Percival motioned to his lap. Percival was on full display for Credence, and Credence tried not to notice, tried not to glance down between his legs. He scooted closer to Percival, which also meant closer to the water.

Percival reached over, hands on Credence’s hips and he pulled Credence into his lap. Credence spread his legs on either side of Percival, whose length was tucked up soundly under Credence’s sack. Credence’s lips parted as he noticed, almost surprised at how calm and collected Percival seemed, as if they weren’t in such an intimate pose.

Percival wrapped an arm around Credence’s lower back, his other hand behind himself and he began to move towards the water.

“No-" Credence said as he saw where they were going, eyes immediately locking onto Percival’s. It was his _tell_ , Percival had discovered, for when Credence was afraid and in need of comfort. Percival gazed up, Credence a few inches taller than him like this, and he soothed.

“It’s okay, I’m only going in a little bit.”

“Please.”

“I promise your feet will never leave the ground.” He paused, Credence’s knees barely submerged. “Okay?”

Credence whimpered, hands on Percival’s shoulders now as his eyes searched back and forth. Then Credence nodded, but his expression did nothing to persuade Percival. Percival scooted back regardless, until the water was just barely up to his waist. Credence curled his toes, thighs tight with tension around Percival’s waist. For once, Percival was glad the water was so cold.


	4. Chapter 4

The early morning hours seemed to catch Credence more often than not. Years of being trained to live off minimum amounts of sleep found him awake before the sun every morning, yet he used that time to stare at Percival, or maybe the patterns of the wallpaper. He liked this, it was like a little moment to himself. But on this particular morning, he didn’t want a moment to himself. After Percival had saved his life, Credence felt indebted. There had to be some way to pay him back.

Percival was half awake, a dirty dream playing through his head. He hadn’t had one in years, usually too involved with work to have time to do anything but pass out the moment he got home. A split second later he actually woke up, and there was a tight, wet mouth wrapped around his length.

Percival pushed the blankets back frantically, heart immediately racing out of sleep as he revealed Credence who’d been hiding under them. Credence’s hands were up to his chest, eyes closed, and his mouth was hot around Percival’s cock. “Credence!” Percival gasped, about to sit up on one elbow when Credence swallowed him down to the hilt and stayed there.

“O-oooh,” Percival stuttered a moan, back arching as Credence’s throat tightening around the tip of his cock. Percival let his head head fall back onto the pillow, eyes blown wide with immediate sensation after sleep. The feel was incredible, and Credence eased up only to take an audible breath, before going all the way back down. “Fuck,” Percival whispered, and ran a hand up his temple, then through his short hair.

He balled up his fist just above his head, and let out a groan. He shifted on the bed, to make himself more comfortable before he spread his legs a bit wider so Credence could crouch his whole body between them.

Credence had pulled his pajama pants down just barely enough, but now that Percival was awake, and acquiescing to this, Credence pulled them all the way off without stopping his sucking. Percival sat up a bit and pulled his top off, tossing it across the room somewhere. Then Credence worked up a faster pace, the restraint from the blanket above him now gone.

He didn’t use his hands, the only part of him that touched Percival was his mouth. Hot tongue sliding up and down, giving full throated licks, not messing around with a teasing tongue. Percival was completely sunk, pinned to the bed by a needy mouth.

Percival’s head tilted to the side before he inhaled Credence’s name in a quick, sharp breath. “Credence,” Percival’s tone was sturdier now. Credence slowed, lips sliding up the entire length to Percival’s tip, stopping just under the lip of it. He waited as he swirled his tongue around counter clockwise, and Percival groaned at the quickness of it. He’d been trying to say something, but it felt so good that he couldn’t get it out.

After Credence waited for a few seconds, and Percival said nothing more, Credence resumed the head bobbing. Percival spoke up, “Give me your hand.”

Immediately Credence let one hand slither up Percival’s stomach, over his torso towards the man who lay so thinly strung in the early morning haze. Percival caught his hand, fingers sliding between Credence’s in a gentle motion. Then he left their hands together on his stomach, as Percival lived out perhaps the quickest blowjob of his entire life.

It was only a few minutes until he bucked his hips upwards, all the way down Credence’s throat. Credence made a quiet gagging noise of protest, but when Percival’s hips landed back on the bed, Credence stayed all the way down. Then he worked in quick, steady bursts, landing as far down as he could each time.

Percival’s face screwed up tight, lips pulling back over teeth, jaw clenched tight. He groaned as he came, brow knitted as Credence’s pace continued unrelenting. He came hard and fast, a small gurgling noise emitted from Credence as he did so. Percival was burning hot, his skin felt raw like he was standing too close to an open flame after he was unceremoniously woken up and thoroughly sucked off.

Easily swallowing, Credence didn’t stop until he was certain Percival was done. He was well practiced, and could tell by the way Percival’s pelvis gave a slight twitch that he was spent, and that Credence had done a good job.

Credence pulled off, letting his top lip slide over the last bit of Percival’s cock, to make sure to clean up any mess left behind. He shifted over Percival’s legs, then crawled up the bed towards him. Immediately Percival rolled onto his side and pulled Credence into a hug, breathing hard. He wrapped both arms around Credence, pressing their naked chests together.

Credence nuzzled his head under Percival’s chin, and Percival stroked a thumb over his back unevenly, shivering into the cold air as the last tendrils of pleasure faded. He stroked Credence gently, letting his senses catch up with him.

After several quiet minutes where Credence kept his balled up fists tight against his chest, and a single index finger stroking Percival’s chest, Percival finally spoke. His voice was quiet, not as deep as it was on most mornings though. “What made you do that?”

Credence shrugged in his arms, and let out a quiet squeak before he spoke. “You’ve been so kind to me, and you saved me from the lake. I couldn’t think of a way to pay you back.”

“Credence, you don’t have to pay me back for any of that. I enjoy spending time with you, you don’t owe me anything.”

Credence remained silent in his arms. They settled into a rhythm, each stroking the other with feather like touches.

Credence inhaled Percival’s scent, stale with sleep but intoxicating in its own way. He let himself be comforted, quite proud of himself for what he’d just succeeded in doing. It was like the first real test, and he thought he’d aced it.

After several more minutes of silence, Percival began to stir again. He shifted his legs, moving one between Credence’s, forcing Credence’s other leg to bend over Percival’s hip. With one hand, Percival moved his thigh up until he could feel Credence’s balls, and he nestled it there before he began to slowly rock his hips.

Credence stopped the gentle touches to Percival’s chest, instead choosing to nuzzle his nose there. He started to move with Percival, a slow rocking motion, caught up in his warmth. He felt safe being held so close, and satisfied even with the fact that all the attention was on him now.

As soon as Credence started to rock with him, Percival trailed his over his hip. He found Credence hard, despite the fact that he’d barely been touched, and it’d been several minutes since he’d done anything remotely sexual. In that moment, Percival realized he didn’t know Credence at all.

I mean, if  _he_  were that hard, Percival would have been on top of Credence in an instant. Credence on the other hand had seemed completely content with just laying there and cuddling, while his cock ached. Percival thumbed around his tip, and found a small dollop of moisture waiting for him. He smeared it around delicately, taking his time.

Then he got up, letting go of Credence to reach over to the bedside table. He pulled out a jar of Vaseline, pushing off the top that landed on the floor. He scooped out some with his thumb, since he only had use of one hand, before he settled back down onto the bed. He kissed the top of Credence’s head, pushing his lips in there as he began to spread the lubricant over Credence. Credence sighed into his embrace, one hand unfurling to rest flat against Percival’s chest.

Percival wondered vaguely what time it was, but judging by the amount of light coming in through the window, they had time enough for this, and maybe more. He stroked up and down Credence’s length, hand slick over bare skin. Credence was freshly groomed, not a single sign of any hair. Percival worked fast, the grip from his wand hand tight and steady.

Next to him, Credence began to let out little moans. Quiet at first, not with every stroke. Not until Percival pressed his thumb into the dip on the underside of his cock, and followed it all the way down, pressing just above his balls and into his pelvis. That was when Credence let out a solid moan into Percival’s chest, and Percival could feel his warm breath. The noise was intoxicating.

Credence began to twitch, his body rocking of his own accord. He could Credence’s thighs clench and unclench around his own, like they had down at the lake when he’d been in Percival’s lap. Percival lifted his lips off Credence’s head, breathing a bit faster at the exertion.

Twitching gave way to trembling, and Percival held Credence close. But as the minutes passed, and Credence still didn’t come, Percival wondered if he was doing something wrong. The thought crossed his mind that Credence might not actually want to be touched, despite how readily he’d curled up in Percival’s arms and how hard he’d been when Percival first touched him.

But that didn't dissuade Percival, who stroked around Credence's tip faster. They weren't covered by the blanket, but the heat between them was enough to keep both of them warm.

Abruptly Credence stopped making his soft moans, falling silent as his entire body tensed hard, muscles wound tight. Percival kept on, waiting for it on baited breath. He knew he was close, Credence couldn’t be this aroused and not get off. But still Credence was silent and trembling, and nothing came out. The grandfather clock chimed in the hallway, counting out the time.

Finally Credence inhaled a deep, stuttering gasp before he let out a loud pout, and started to cry. Immediately at hearing Credence’s cries Percival stopped, letting go. “Credence?”

He looked down to see that Credence was, in fact,  _sobbing_. “Merlin’s beard Credence, what’s wrong?”

He pulled away completely, sitting up. Immediately Percival looked Credence over for any signs of damage or a reason that would make him cry right then and there. The only thing out of place was Credence’s throbbing cock, and Percival had to admit that even in the low lighting of the bedroom, he was impressed with its length and girth.

Percival turned his attention back to Credence’s face. He lay trembling, one balled up fist pressed tight against his mouth to keep him silent, though he was emitting weeping noises from deep in his throat. “What’s happened, what’s wrong?” He helped Credence half sit-up on the bed. “Talk to me, Credence, please.” Percival pulled Credence in to a hug, and Credence went willingly. Percival stroked the back of Credence’s head to comfort him, other arm wrapped around his waist. It was all he could do to comfort him.

“It’s okay, whatever it is, you’re okay. You’re safe with me,” Percival whispered. Meanwhile Credence whimpered against him, replacing his balled up fist for Percival’s shoulder where he pressed tear-wet lips against warm skin. He leaned on Percival, eyes still closed tight as he tried to calm down.

After several seconds of trembling and crying, Credence muttered, his voice a high pitched whine. “It feels so good.”

“What?” Percival let Credence go a bit, and Credence detached himself from Percival’s shoulder. He shoved his fist against his lips again as Percival tried to catch his gaze, but Credence was looking away, across the room. Then Percival let out a breathy laugh, “My boy, it’s supposed to feel good. So what’s the problem?”

Credence’s face was flushed red with tears, eyes glossy in the light. Finally Credence let his gaze fall, though not looking down at himself, and he mumbled something into his fingers.

“What?” Percival leaned closer, inclining his ear towards Credence.

“Please let me come,” he whispered through a broken voice. Percival pulled back, eyes wide as he stared.

“Well of course, you don’t- Credence you don’t have to ask permission for that. It’s-" he scoffed a half laugh, then reached out to Credence to pull his hand away from his mouth. “Lay back down, of course you can…” he couldn’t say the word, it was too vulgar, at least for the time being.

Credence let out a long whimper, but laid back down. He lay on his back, knees bent, his groin so tight he thought he might tear a muscle if he was forced to lay out flat.

Percival scooped up a bit more Vaseline, then laid back down on the bed. He pulled Credence back into his arms, like they’d been before, and he began to stroke Credence once again.

Credence pressed his forehead into Percival’s chest, fists tight between them. Percival waited and listened, waiting for the trembling to continue and the soft moans he’d been quite enjoying. It didn’t take long, and he listened to Credence croon and sigh, warm breath against his chest again.

Again Credence’s thighs tightened, and just the vision of how tortuously red and messy Credence’s cock had to be was enough to rouse Percival’s own desire once again. He distracted himself by listening to Credence, who, now that he knew what to expect, had a change in pitch and tenor. Credence’s moans grew higher, until he was nearly whining.

When he fell silent again, Percival sat up a bit and rolled over onto Credence, smothering him and pinning him down. HE pressed his lips against Credence's ear, and in the deepest drawl he could muster, he whispered, “Come for me Credence.”

Credence cried out, his mouth shocked open. The threat of the imposing and crushing weight of Percival above him, the control he exerted in one blushing movement, mixed with the words whispered directly to him sent him spiraling. His core was blown apart, drowned like he was back in the lake. His vision was blinded with darkness and stars around the edges, as his eyelids half closed, coming in a hot flurry of burying warmth and triumph. He came messy and all over, staining both their stomach and the sheets.

Percival stayed where he was, half perched over Credence, half squishing him, as he listened to the boy come. He kept his hand moving fast, feeling the slickness of cum joining with the lubricant, leaving them both a sullied mess.

When Credence jerked hard, Percival let him go after a full, and final stroke down to his base. Credence began to whimper with satisfaction, each breath accompanying a small squeak as Percival lay back down at his side. Credence nuzzled in close, breathing rapidly and Percival wrapped both arms back around. Crumpled in Percival’s arms, Credence fell back asleep, and didn’t even rouse when, an hour later, Percival got up to take his morning shower.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday night, and Percival got home precisely in time for dinner. He and Credence shared a lovely meal of roast quail and baked potatoes before Mrs. Penny washed up the dishes, cleaned up for the week, and left.

Afterwards they lounged in the den, Percival laughing quietly with Credence standing in front of him, telling an exaggerated story. Of course though, it was Credence, so the story was fairly tame. But Percival understood the point he was trying to make, and laughed all the same. Either because it was Credence, or because of the glass of whiskey he'd just finished.

"You know Credence, you're really quite good at story telling."

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Percival was up and out of his seat immediately, and walked to the gramophone. He wound it the correct way, and suddenly music started to play. It was some old timey tune, recorded before this era of jazzand a bit scratchy but still audible.

Percival saw Credence perk up in recognition of the song, and he smiled. "Would you care to dance?" He held out his hand, and Credence hesitated. It was so tempting, Percival in his well pressed suit, and even though he'd been wearing it all day, Credence wanted to bury his face into his shoulder, to smell Percival after his fourteen hour workday.

So Credence nodded his head eagerly and surged forward to take Percival's hand. Percival held Credence's hand outstretched in his own palm, his other hand coming to rest on Credence's back shoulder blade. Credence placed his hand lightly on Percival's shoulder, and Percival immediately led Credence backwards. They walked in a slow step before turning a quarter, and Percival led Credence backward. They turned another quarter, and walked the length of the room.

Something unsaid passed between them, something almost imperceptible except to the two of them. Neither spoke as the music played, yet they both fell into the same waltz footwork with Percival in the lead. Every slight nudge of his hand was light, and Credence already knew exactly what to do, how to maneuver.

Percival nudged Credence forward, and Credence spun slowly, landing with his arms crossed in front of himself, yet each hand landing delicately in Percival's caring grasp. Percival leaned forward, taking advantage of the private moment to quietly inhale as he got close to Credence's ears. Credence's eyelids fluttered, noting the tender gesture, before Percival gently and slowly spun him out of it, turning him a quarter of the way to walk back across the room.

Finally they landed into a steady step out of the waltz, both bodies spinning and Credence was smiling wider than he'd done in, well, ever. He was smiling so much it made his cheeks hurt even though they'd barely gotten through one song. Meanwhile, Percival was looking admiringly at Credence who leaned slightly to the left, then right when they spun the other direction. He'd intended to fall in love, sure, but hadn't intended for it to feel like this. So natural, like two halves of a whole coming together.

Percival couldn't help it as he coursed forward. He slid his hand down Credence's back, away from his shoulder and down to his waist. The sudden loss of direction drew Credence's attention, but he didn't have time to figure out what Percival was doing until Percival's lips were pressed against his, and their dance had slowed to an intimate sway. Credence tensed, both of his hands squeezing Percival tightly.

Percival pulled back, feeling the apprehension and his eyes caught Credence's who, for the most part, had been doing a good job of avoiding his gaze all evening. This time Credence tried to shy away, glancing down at Percival's cheek, but only followed it down to his jawline, then back to his lips. Credence threw caution to the wind, willing to take the beating that might follow as he threw his arms around Percival's shoulders, and their lips collided in a much deeper, open mouthed kiss. Tongues darting forward, enveloping mouths devouring each other and Percival stumbled backwards at Credence's weight was suddenly thrust at him, towards the open door of the den.

They stood in the entryway, Percival crushing Credence against himself, and Credence kissing wet and open mouthed, a bit sloppy but eager. Percival had never felt like this, so entwined with somebody, Credence's body fitting his perfectly. Hip bones were at just the right height, arms wrapping around him perfectly. Percival devoured everything Credence was and had been, unrelenting in his pursuit of the boys taste.

After a heated makeout session, Percival felt himself swaying in a daze. Credence's knees were weak, and he thought he could collapse from how hard Percival was kissing him, drawing down on his lip with light pressure and gnawing teeth. It was Percival who pulled away first, humming as he dragged his lips away from Credence's. It's like they'd both been waiting for this moment.

He gazed into Credence's eyes, his own flashing from one to the other. He could see the excitement in Credence, but only for a split second before Credence started to remember who he was, looking for a way to  _not_  look at Percival. So Percival broke away, before he pulled Credence back with a hand on the middle of his back for a quick peck. Then he officially broke away, and pulled Credence by the hand up the stairs.

* * *

Percival crawled onto the bed after Credence, and yanked his pants down. Credence gave no protest, springing free that length that Percival could mire at for days. Percival pushed his head back into the pillows with heavy kisses, his passion unbridled. Percival still wore all his clothes, but that was the point. He knew Credence was used to feeling weak, overpowered, so Percival had only removed his shoes, so far.

"Oh, my boy," Percival purred, sliding a single finger across the top of Credence's length, as if he were swiping off the dust form a shelf. Credence muttered something, quiet, babbling words and Percival paused. With Credence like this, legs spread open, bare skin warm and sensitive to the touch, Percival didn't want to miss any moment of it.

"You smell so good," Credence whispered heavy and thick, and Percival rewarded him by kissing his neck so Credence could bury his nose in Percival's coat shoulder. And he did just that, inhaling deep and closing his eyes as Percival began to grind into him. Despite how he tried to please Credence, Percival was soft at heart, and left small, warm kisses along Credence's throat, not gnawing hard or chewing on him.

Credence played with the buttons on the front of Percival's vest, his other hand clutching the coat at his side. Percival kissed up his neck and he could feel Credence's hesitance, his hands in place but unmoving. He kissed up Credence's jawline, capturing his lips again and it was like Credence had been waiting for the kiss. Then Percival began to unbutton his vest from the bottom, and Credence followed the opposite way until they met in the middle.

Percival sat up, propped up on his knees between Credence's legs as he pulled off his various items. Credence reached a hand down, and stroked his index finger over Percival's visible length through his trousers. Percival half smiled, urged on to undress faster as he watched Credence watch his trousers.

He deposited the expensive cuff links and tie clip somewhere in the vicinity of the pile of the rest of his clothes, and in short order he pulled Credence onto his side until they were facing each other. Percival had to briefly dislodge himself from the tangle of legs and fingers though to get the jar of Vaseline.

He locked his lips on Credence's again, trailing fingers down the boys side, feeling the dip of his waist before the soft sloping of his hip. He pulled Credence's leg high up over his own hip, then slid his fingers down the dip between Credence, depositing a generous amount of lubricant. Using one thumb, he pushed one of Credence's cheeks open, and began to gently circle his hole. Percival could barely imagine how tight it would be, trying his best to restrain himself.

Meanwhile, Credence was trying to outperform, but it was hard when Percival kept breaking the rules that Credence was accustomed to. He was soft and quiet, not brutish and keen on causing Credence pain. Credence kept a thumb just behind Percival's ear, holding him into the kiss while his other hand was balled up against his chest. When he felt Percival's finger, he pressed back, and was surprised at Percival's hesitance. This pace was different, slow, and nothing like he'd ever experienced.

Percival was purposeful in his movements, drawing warmth to Credence, circling that dark bundle like a predator to prey. Finally he pushed a finger in, and Credence let out a quiet whine. Percival's arm that was pinned between Credence and the bed tightened, and he silenced Credence with a kiss. Credence melted, because Percival was damn near perfect.

After teasing him, pushing a single digit in and out for a while, he broke the kiss. Credence was rocking back and forth, pushing against Percival's finger so he asked, "Another?"

"Yes sir, oh please," Credence begged. The second he pushed in another finger, Credence rolled over on top of Percival. He was desperate, pining for more so he tried to coerce Percival in the way he'd been trained to. He rolled over on top, maneuvering his legs onto either side of Percival, that way Credence could do all the work, while Percival laid back and enjoyed.

Percival found himself on his back, and was confused when Credence seating himself all the way down on two fingers. Then he repeated the motion, and kissed faster, almost desperate. Percival was wane to slow him down. Credence began to whine into their kisses, moving up and down, pressing Percival deeper. But his fingers were only so long, and Percival could feel Credence clenching tight and releasing.

Finally Percival pulled his fingers out, and immediately Credence scooted back. He used what lube was still there to slick himself over Percival's tip, ready to go immediately but Percival put a hand on his hips. "Wait."

Credence looked up, confused. He could do it, he'd done it with less before, but he'd received a direct command, so he froze.

Percival reached over to the nightstand, and swiped up some Vaseline. He pushed Credence back further, smearing it on himself. "Let me?" Credence asked innocently, and Percival paused. Then he nodded.

"Alright."

Credence reached down, stroking fingers over his tip before grabbing him tight. Percival watched, admiring Credence; he was thick and veiny, already leaking but he didn't even seem to notice, more concerned with penetration that stoking his own pleasure. He barely avoided swiping the backs of his fingers against himself as he jerked his hand up and down.

After some warm up Credence positioned himself forward again, putting his hand behind himself to cup Percival close. Percival wiped his slicked hand on the bed sheets; he'd ask Mrs. Penny wash the comforter when she got in on Monday. Slowly Credence lowered himself, back arching as he slipped down.

Percival was the one who hissed, and gritted teeth as he plunged into Credence who didn't even wince. It felt so goddamn good, and Percival wasn't sure if he'd ever experienced anything like this in his life. It'd been so long and he loved Credence so much. Then he felt Credence clenching, trying to impress Percival as he went nearly halfway down. The next time he lowered himself, he went even further and Percival grabbed his hips as he sat up. "Stop."

The fog in Credence's eyes cleared. He hadn't realized he'd turned himself off, becoming more machine than man as a defense mechanism. "Slow, just... slowly," Percival said before he let Credence slide back down, but stopped him less than halfway, and they began a slow, easing pace as Credence's body stretched to accommodate. Credence started to relax, one hand on Percival's stomach, the other behind him on Percival's thigh.

Still Credence was only half present, and Percival watched him come in and out. So he swiped his hand under Credence's that was on his stomach, unsteadying him. "Come here," Percival said as Credence laid down on his chest, nuzzling his head up under his chin with his hands perched on Percival’s shoulders like a cat. Percival reached back to his hips, easing Credence backward and forward, no longer up and down.

The position allowed him deeper, something Percival was counting on. "Look at me," Percival whispered quietly. Credence lifted his head, lips together and eyes uncertain. He wasn’t sure what to do, or what Percival had planned for them.

Just then Percival snapped his hips up, meeting Credence and Credence's jaw dropped. He became fully present, the curve of Percival's cock and the position Credence was in driving Percival directly into the little bundle of nerves he so sought after.

"Do you feel that?"

"Ah-"

"Right-"

"Ah-"

"There-"

Credence let out a loud moan in between each word, his _yes_ lost somewhere in them and he nodded his head furiously. Percival closed his lips in a kiss, and Credence’s moans were silenced. Percival was proud of himself, he'd finally broken Credence, but in the good way this time. Percival nearly raised his hips entirely off the bed as he pounded upward and pushed Credence down to meet him, tight grip of fingers digging into warm skin. Percival was glad he'd trimmed his nails the night before.

In a whirlwind of breath and moisture, Percival rolled them over without slipping out. Immediately he braced himself with one hand on the bed above Credence, the other pushing Credence's legs up. Credence went to wrap his arm around his bent knee, but Percival swatted him away. He didn't want Credence to fall in to old habits, so he did the chore of holding his leg up for him.

Percival hooked his elbow around the back of Credence's leg, settling his hand somewhere near his head as he pressed Credence's knee into his chest. They fell into hard thrusts, Percival pulling almost all the way out before going all the way back in. He buried himself deep every time, feeling Credence clench as he did so.

Credence clung to Percival, arms around his shoulders and Percival pressed their foreheads together. The tightening began to grow less rhythmic, Credence forgetting himself as Percival drove down into him, pushing Credence closer to the edge. Soon Percival nudged Credence’s head to the side, kissing his temple as the boy’s body was rocked. Percival closed his eyes, enjoy the last few seconds of this sensation as Credence crooned below him.

Then he pulled away, taking a deep breath as he sat up. He brushed a hand over his forehead that was dotted with sweat, and licked his lips out of an old smoking habit. He gave Credence a few shallow thrusts, glad he’d rolled them towards the night stand where he used some more lube to soften his grip around Credence as he stroked. Percival looked down, _dear apothecary, how has he not come yet?_ Credence was throbbing so hard Percival could almost see it.

“How does that feel?” Percival teased. Credence lay helpless, legs spread around him, grinding his hips slightly, teasing himself as if he deserved the punishment of fully spirited thrusts.

“So good,” Credence whispered, his licentious tone making Percival choke.

So Percival pulled out, and he barely had to tap Credence’s side to make him roll over. Immediately Credence got up on all fours, but Percival positioned him with his hips dangerously low to the bed, stomach and chest resting on the comforter. Credence reached his hands under the pillows, one gripping the very top of it while the other balled up under his head. Percival slid back in and Credence buried his face in the pillow, obscuring it from view. The tops of Percival’s thighs pressed up against the back of Credence’s, and they began to move together.

Percival ran a hand up Credence’s side, then over his shoulder blade as he looked down at the boy. “Are you embarrassed?” he whispered.

Credence looked up, turning his head to the side. His face had turned red, lips parted as Percival thrust in and out. “It feels so good,” he whimpered, and Percival chuckled. He barely had time to laugh though before Credence had leaned over and taken two of Percival’s fingers into his mouth.

Percival choked; it was completely lewd, Credence sucking on the fingers that had been in him only minutes before. But Credence didn’t even seem to notice, moaning into the fingers that depressed his tongue, lips wrapped tight around them. Finally Percival took his hand back, shaking apart.

"Oh Mr. Graves-"

"Percy-" He pressed his face into Credence’s hair, breathing right behind his ear. "Call me Percy." He gripped Credence's length tight, thighs slapping together as they moved. He let the full weight of himself crush Credence into the bed, hand twisting tight around and it was the only thing to keep him from chaffing.

"Oh Percy, you feel so good," he mewled. Listening to Credence was unbearable, and Percival lost it.

“Are you going to come for me?” he whispered. Credence moaned in response. “Good, come on- ah-" He sweltered, penetrating Credence up to the hilt and pumping him full. A second later Percival let out a choked moan, almost embarrassed by the strained noise he made when Credence clenched tight around him, and came into his hand.

He couldn’t have been deeper as they both toppled over, Credence twisting his fingers into whatever sheet or pillow he could find. Percival’s eyes were shut tight, and he gave another full boroughed thrust, then another. After he was empty, and the pinpricks of pain had started, he pulled back, releasing Credence who lay deliciously moaning into the pillows.

Percival panted, looking down at himself for a brief moment, his head swimming with exertion and adrenaline. He put a hand at his base, easing himself out. His other hand was on Credence’s ass, holding him open to lessen the pain when he pulled all the way out. Then Percival collapsed on the bed next to Credence, panting, completely exhausted.

Next to him, Credence was still letting out breathy moans with each exhale, though they grew quieter. His cries from earlier rang in Percival’s ear. Percival reached over, and Credence rolled onto his side, snuggling into Percival’s embrace, nuzzling his lips and nose up into Percival’s neck. He let out a sigh, only after inhaling deep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been going through some stuff, but I promise there's only one chapter left and that its freaking HOT.

The following week, Credence was on the loveseat in the room upstairs. He thumbed eagerly through a book while Percival was at his desk going through papers,  _like usual_. Percival had picked up several books for Credence from the library, and ordered him to read atleast the first 50 pages of each, to figure out what genre's he liked. So far Credence was very fond of the mystery novels.

Percival paused over a scroll, then put his quill in the ink well. "Oh, I meant to tell you..." He left the statement open ended.

Credence looked up, slowly closing the book but keeping thespot with his thumb. He was comfortable, legs cross, happy with the book in his lap.

"I received a letter the other day. A post office letter. And I wanted to inform you of it."

Credence tilted his head to the side, a bit confused. After their intimacy, after Percival had taken a full "sick day" to spend with Credence, Credence was able to make eye contact on a regular basis.

Percival sighed, looking down at the parchment infront of himself. "Mary Lou has requested a visit." He paused, not looking at Credence. He let the news set in, before he continued. "They do a one month check in, to make sure everything's okay for the  _buyer_. I wanted to say no, but... there's a clause in your contract. They can do some  _re-training_  for, well, the literal words are, "for as long as is deemed necessary," if they think things aren't going well.

"So I wrote her and told her that I'd be more than happy for her to come by," he rattled off quickly before sighing again. "She's planned to stop by on Thursday after work. I can't imagine it will be too long of a visit, just a check up but... I wanted to let you know." 

Percival paused again. "I don't want to keep secrets from you Credence, so I wanted you to know the reason I'm permitting the visit so you can..." it hurt him to say it, and he himself winced as he spoke, "-touch up on your training."

Credence stared across the room as Percival unveiled the news, his body very quiet and very still. He nodded once, looking down at his book again. His face was unreadable, drained of all color and emotion.

* * *

Over the next two days before the visit, things changed in the house. Percival became more stern, more of what he knew Credence expected. Before leaving for work, Percival would give Credence explicit instructions, telling him exactly what he'd eat for lunch, when to expect Percival home, how to set up dinner for his arrival, etcetera.

It saddened Percival to see Credence waiting upstairs next to the couch, head tilted down when Percival got home, because for the past two weeks, Credence had been lounging on the couch in the den where he eagerly waited to give Percival a welcome-home hug. It pained Percival to instruct Credence when to eat, when to sleep and where to go. He barely touched Credence at all, even when they lay in bed next to each other. His heart broke, until finally Thursday rolled around.

In the morning, Credence got up and did what he was trained to do. He set out Percival's suit with a matching vest and tie. He rang for breakfast, and sat quietly on the floor as he picked at a muffin that he was completely uninterested in. Once Percival left for work, giving him a quick kiss to the forehead, Credence went numb.

Mary Lou was coming; she would see how far he'd fallen. How much he'd broken from her grasp, from his _training_. And the threat of retraining was enough to crush Credence. All he wanted was to curl up into a ball and be left alone, all alone where nobody could hurt him. Percival's presence shook him, woke him from his previous shell and now he had to go back into it. Credence could barely deal.

By the time Percival got home, Credence was empty. He stood by the staircase wearing something similar to what he'd arrived in; a patterned shawl tied around his waist with a brooch fancier than the one he'd arrived with.

Percival stood infront of him, a stern scowl on his face. He looked him up and down before he finally spoke. "It's sufficient. Prepare the coffee."

Then Percival turned on his heel and went upstairs. He'd have to hide his wand, and all signs of magic which wasn't hard since he didn't use much magic in the way of household tending.

Credence had never asked about the wand, never asked about how Percival could make things float, or about the owls. He just seemed to accept it; even the terminology. But Mary Lou, she was a no-maj, so he had to pretend he was just another person who went about their day without the use of magic.

Percival went back downstairs to the den, where he surveyed the room to make sure everything was exactly where it should be. Of course, all the books were at the edge of the shelves and dusted spotless. The couch pillows were perfectly positioned, and there wasn't a speck of clutter or mess. Percival frowned; he didn't want to do this.

He didn't want to subject Credence to his abuser, to the woman who probably haunted his dreams. He'd never met Mary Lou in person, but he could tell by the way Credence was acting that she was a formidable woman. He only had a minute or two to think about it before there were three very quiet knocks on the front door.

Instantly, almost out of instinct, Percival walked right to the door. Credence came out from the kitchen and stood by the staircase, hands at his sides. He stood in the same position he'd been in when Percival had gotten home. Percival glanced at him, and wanted to say something. But he had to keep up the facade and he had to keep Credence in that headspace to get them through this.

Percival straightened his tie, glancing at the mirror in the hallway, his reflection smiled confidently, for which he glared at it before it went back to reflecting normally. Then turned to the front door and took a deep breath. He reached for the handle, and opened the door with a reserved smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Graves." Mary Lou stood there in a dark purple dress, with a simple cloche hat on her head and conservative black heels.

"Mary Lou, so nice to meet you. Please, come in." He waved her in and she took a step. Her low heels clicked on the wood floor, and it was like she looked right through Credence. She glanced around, eyes two wide open circles that took in every inclination, every small twitch of a hand or flutter of a breeze in the house.

But the house was resoundingly silent, and resoundingly still. She turned her gaze back to Percival after a split second sweep of the premises, a forced smile on her face.

"How was your trip?" Percival closed the door behind her, and motioned towards the den as he ushering her inside. "I hope it wasn't too tiring."

"Oh it was quite fine, thank you for asking. What a lovely house you have."

"Thank you."

"How long have you lived here?" 

"I grew up in this home, actually." They took seats opposite each other, a coffee table between. They were both extremely measured, movements tight, not letting on what they were thinking. Of course, Percival was trying to be his congenial yet contrite self, while Mary Lou hid behind her commanding, and distant facade.

"Really? Well this house is simply gorgeous."

"I remodeled a few years ago, and it's become quite a nice haven for me after a long day at work."

"I can imagine, what with a position such as yours. What did you say your title was again?"

"Director of Security at MACUSA Corp." It was a lie, but she was a no-maj and he couldn't very well out himself as a wizard.

"Oh yes, I can imagine that's quite a demanding job."

Just then, Credence came in with a tray. It was set with coffee, two mugs on saucers, along with napkins and some small cakes. He set everything down on the cloth-covered table in the corner. He prepared the coffee, pouring out each cup, adding the right amounts of cream and sugar to both. He could remember how Mary Lou took her coffee, and he knew Percival's preferences like the back of his hand.

As they chatted, Credence brought Mary Lou her cup first, perfectly centered on its saucer. He set it on the coffee table in front of her, and she took it without acknowledging Credence. Then he did the same with Percival, and took his seat on the floor, a few inches from Percival. He tucked his legs underneath him, one foot over the other, with his hands the same way on top of his left thigh.

The conversation suddenly fell to a lull, Credence's senses dialed into overdrive as he listened. "Is there something wrong?" Percival asked. Credence's head was tilted down, so he couldn't see Mary Lou looking into her cup with her nose pinched up.

"Does he always do this?"

"Hmm?" Percival asked as if uninterested, lounging back in his chair.

"Prepare the coffee?" She was referring to Credence adding cream and sugar.

"For me, yes, not for guests. Credence, explain yourself."

Credence didn't flinch. His mind was reeling, he was going to puke. He couldn't breathe, chest tight. Every muscle in his back ached from the stress, he was sure he was going to faint. He spoke up, voice quiet, barely above a whisper. "I know how Miss Barebone takes her coffee and thought I would spare her the hassle of getting up from her seat."

"Do you discipline him?"

"Of course," Percival said nonchalantly, as if that shouldn't even be a question.

"May I?"

"Go right ahead." Percival felt the draw to add an insult.  _Heaven knows he could use it_  or  _Maybe then he'll be obedient_  but that might give her a reason to send him back to be retrained. So he left it at the simple sentence.

Mary Lou set down her coffee silently, and got up. She crossed the room to Credence in two steps, quite the feat for a woman wearing a floor-length dress. She slapped Credence right across the face with the back of her hand once, then twice, before a third and final time.

Credence barely flinched, head snapping to the side but his hand balled up over the other tight to keep himself from raising his hands to protect himself. He left himself open for the onslaught, not fighting back.

"You don't know how I take my coffee anymore, _boy_ ," she sneered. "I'm no longer your  _mother_ , you don't know a single thing about me. How dare you assume you know my preferences." 

"I'm sorry ma'am," he whispered, barely holding back the crack in his voice.

Mary Lou snapped out, reaching a hand under his chin and drawing his face around, forcing him to look at her. "Not yet you're not," she spat. He cowered, quivering in her gasp, his eyes locked on hers as she brought the fear of punishment into his soul. Then she tossed his head away roughly, and went back to take her seat as if nothing had happened. Credence didn't move, remaining on the floor, waiting for instruction. None came as Mary Lou continued.

"I trust you'll discipline him properly when I leave?"

"Absolutely, he knows better than that." A pause caused Percival to continue. "I've found the belt to be quite effective, it really straightens him out." He was playing to her masochistic side, since a belt was much less bruising than a cane or anything else he assumed she might use.

"Good," she said sternly.

The visit didn't last much longer than that. She asked Credence a few questions, though without seeming like she cared about his answers. Percival set her at ease, and when she left she looked more confident that Credence had been sold to a good owner.

Percival saw her out, and when he finally closed the door, the echo of it seemed to reverberate throughout the entire house. Percival locked the door behind her, and stood there, waiting. He sighed, staring at the polished mahogany, just waiting in case Mary Lou came back. After a solid minute however, he took a step back, and finally turned his head.

He followed his gaze into the den, before walking in quietly. He crossed the wood floor to where Credence still knelt next to his seat. Credence didn't move, he barely blinked at all. His cheek was once again pale from where Mary Lou had slapped him, but Percival knew that the pain went deeper than physical blemishes.

He knelt infront of Credence, and brushed back some hair from his forehead. It was an unnecessary, but tender gesture. Credence didn't look up, he didn't move. Percival frowned, his heart starting to ache.

In one swift movement, he swept Credence up in his arms. He picked him up bridal style, and his footsteps were decisively loud as he walked out of the room. He walked up the stairs, Credence tense in his arms as he was carried upstairs.

Percival walked into the bedroom, and realized Credence was light as a feather. He vowed to feed the boy more, still able to see each rib bone. He walked to the bathroom, and set Credence in the tub. Percival untied the shawl around his waist, and pulled it out from under Credence.

Credence lay back, curling up  _weak_  in the tub, head turned away. Percival plugged the drain, and turned on both taps. The exposed brass pipes trembled and creaked to life as they poured out varying temperatures of clean, clear water.

"It might be cold for a moment, but it should warm up." Percival fussed with the dials until it was warm enough, and then he left the bathroom.

Credence was so small in the tub, sinking in his slouch so low that his head almost slipped below the lip of it. He stared off into space, eyes glazed over. Meanwhile, Percival pulled over the table from the corner that held the soaps, shampoos and other items someone would need for a bath. He fussed, folding a washcloth, and grabbed two towels which he set on the edge of the tub. Finally he reached over and dipped his fingers into the water to test the temperature. Then he turned off both taps.

Credence didn't know how long he sat there, all semblance of his perception of time gone. Suddenly Percival was there, pushing him forward and Credence went willingly, not struggling, not fighting.

Percival slipped naked into the tub behind Credence, spreading his legs around the boy and pulling his back against his chest. Then Percival took a washcloth from the table next to the tub and the bar of soap. He suds'd it up, letting the soap float in the warm water, and laid out the cloth flat on Credence's chest.

Credence's head fell back, resting on Percival's shoulder and Percival gently stroked the cloth over his skin. The scent of mint and lavender filled the room and Percival sighed, tilting his head towards Credence so he could speak quietly just behind his ear.

"You did so well Credence. So well." He stroked the cloth over the boys skin, Credence still unmoving. Percival wanted to break him from his trance, to make him whole again so he continued. "She's a horrid woman. Surviving her  _influence_ , and everything she did to you, it took extraordinary strength. You're the bravest man I've ever met, Credence."

Percival paused, nuzzling his nose behind Credence's ear and he inhaled. Mint and lavender always calmed him. "I'm never letting her touch you again," he whispered.

Finally Credence let out a quiet pout, then a very quiet, yet high-pitched whine. Percival wrapped an arm around his waist, the other across his chest, and he just held him for the length of their bath. He held him to comfort Credence, and himself in fact, squeezing tight every now and then as he thought about how close he'd been to losing Credence.

Finally when the water cooled to a lukewarm, he got out. He picked up Credence in a towel, drying him off as best he could, before he carried Credence to the bed and set him into the sheets. It was barely after sunset, but Percival crawled in behind him, pulling Credence close.

He refused to leave him alone. Whatever demons Credence had to overcome after that experience, Percival wanted to be there to battle all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! Life's been shite lately, but I finally got around to it. Enjoy!!

Percival got home the following day, once again exhausted from work. Credence wasn't in the den, but he'd assumed as much. So he hung up his coat and scarf, and went upstairs. The room with the loveseat was quiet and still, and Percival was surprised that Credence wasn't there, so he spoke up. "Credence?" he said quietly. He walked across the room, and peeked into the bedroom.

Credence was curled up in a tight ball in the corner, arms slowly moving to cover his head as if to shield himself. "Credence," Percival sighed. He walked right over, and knelt in front of him. "Credence, what's wrong?" He removed his gloves quickly, and put a gentle hand on his arm. Credence flinched and Percival sighed again as he took his hand back.

"Well I'm going to sit here until you tell me what's wrong." Percival stated definitively, and settled down on the ground. He belt one knee, the other out in front of him, off to one side of Credence. He would wait there all night if he had to for Credence to come out of his shell.

But he only had to wait a minute or two before Credence whispered, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Sorry for what?" Credence muttered something even quieter so Percival leaned in. "What was that?"

"I placed an order!" Credence lifted his head, his voice cracking. His cheeks were red from crying and tear stained, and Percival was overwhelmed with the need to pull Credence into a hug and sooth him. "Without your permission, I'm sorry please don't hurt me."

"Credence I'm-" a small smile curled up on his lips. He'd told Credence atleast a dozen times that he was never going to hit him, so saying it another time wouldn't get through to him. So Percival changed tactics. "What did you order?"

Credence whimpered, lowering his eyes again. "It's on your desk."

Percival turned his head to look at the from room, his smile growing. He'd completely missed it, but if it was on his desk, that most likely meant it was for him. So he stood up, and walked back to the other room.

In the very center of the kidney desk was a black box, tied with a red ribbon. He picked it up, recognizing the pattern on the outside of the box as that of his favorite watch maker. He untied the string and pulled off the lid to reveal a very shiny,  _very expensive_ , hand-engraved pocket watch.

His smile wavered when he realized Credence probably ordered the pocket watch before he told him about Mary Lou's impending visit, and that the gift had arrived at the worst possible time. He couldn't imagine the guilt Credence felt, and what dark thoughts were going through his mind.

Percival picked it up and turned it over to admire it. Then he set the empty box down and walked back into the bedroom. Credence had once again covered his head, muscles tense as Percival walked over. He knelt in front of Credence again, admiring the open watch face.

"Thank you Credence, this is really, very wonderful." He'd seen it in the catalog and while he'd wanted it, it was far too expensive for him to indulge. But he wasn't about to tell Credence that, not with the way the boy was acting. Credence let out a quiet whimper, a mess of dribbling tears behind bent knees.

"Would you like to see how to wind it?" Percival asked.

Credence's whimpers subsided, and after a few seconds he raised his head slightly. Percival turned the clock face towards him. "See this button up top? You just pull it out, gently, and the clock stops. I usually wind mine three or four times for good measure. Then you just set the time, and push it back in."

The clock started ticking again, gears quietly turning. "See?" Percival looked up, and saw Credence watching the demonstration. His smile softened and he lowered the watch. "Do you know how long it's been since I've received a gift that wasn't a new quill, or some gadget I have no use for?"

"You like it?"

"I love it, thank you. What's the occasion?"

Slowly, finally, Credence started to unfurl, just his arms at first, legs still up to his chest to protect himself. "You've been so kind to me sir, given me so many gifts. I don't have money of my own but... I wanted to get you a gift."

"Well its perfect, you made a fine choice."

"Thank you sir," he muttered.

"Come here," Percival pulled Credence into his arms, Credence unfurling the rest of the way as he wrapped his arms around Percival's shoulders. He buried his face in Percival's coat, nuzzling in close to his scent and his comfort. Percival hugged him tight, arms around his bare torso.

Percival let go, pulling back a bit and put a hand on Credence's cheek, caressing him gently. "I'm never, ever going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Thank you," Credence whispered like it was a secret. 

Percival leaned in, his lips soft against Credence's as he gave him a slow kiss. Immediately Credence was on the move, sliding closer, between Percival's legs now. Percival grumbled from somewhere deep in his chest as Credence crowded into his space, kissing Percival back fiercer than before.

Slowly they rose, and Credence helped Percival undress. They peeled back layer after layer, until Percival could crawl naked over Credence who wiggled out of his pants. Percival pressed his thigh into Credence's groin, rubbing him there while pressing his own heat into Credence's leg.

He let his hand trail down Credence's thigh, squeezing him just above the knee before he pulled away. He pulled out of their kiss, Credence's lips tinged pink from the stimulation. He looked up curiously at Percival, silently questioning why he'd stopped. Percival mired down at him, still unable to believe how lucky he was to have Credence literally delivered to his doorstep.

Percival pulled away, rolling Credence over with the hand above his knee. Credence did it without a word, and propped his ass up in the air. His cheeks spread, leaving him open and exposed as Percival got off the bed. He acquired the little jar of old time lubricant before he reached around Credence to smear some on his cock.

Then he leaned down, his other hand spreading Credence open and he pressed his tongue to Credence's hole, soft and warm. Credence cried out in surprise and jumped several inches away from Percival, who immediately let him go. Credence panted; he trembled as he began to breathe faster, clutching the sheets.

"Credence, are you alright?"

Credence shook his head slowly, a quiet whimper spilling out as he sucked his lower lip hard, eyes shut tight.

"Okay, I'll stop," Percival had one foot off the bed before Credence reached back, towards him and balled up the sheets in a fist.

"No-" Credence whispered. Percival paused, trying to assess Credence and figure out what he was thinking. Credence rubbed his forehead against the comforter, back and forth, before he tilted his head to the side, whispering with a cracked voice, "What did I do to deserve such a gift?"

Percival slumped back onto the bed, a smile on his face. "You're wonderful, my boy." He settled back between Credence's legs, his tongue flat and slow as he licked, wrapping fingers around Credence's growing length again.

Credence let out little whines in response, finally taking his hand back to press it against his mouth, trying to keep himself from getting too excited. He twitched back against Percival, who was doing a masterful job of making him a sloppy mess.

Minutes passed, Credence's tip growing red and leaky. Finally he slid his knees over the comforter, opening himself wider and he moaned loud between his fingers, dragging them over his lower lip.

Percival pulled back. He used his slick hand to rub over Credence's hole a few times, before he slipped a finger in. "Was that good?" He could help the soft cooing as he said it.

"Oh yes Mr. Graves- Percival," he corrected himself. Credence was eager, bobbing back and forth against Percival's hand, so Percival slipped in another digit. He corkscrewed his fingers as Credence silently begged to be fucked, trying his best to seduce Percival after he made him feel so good.

Percival got off the bed after teasing Credence, but only to swipe more lube out of the jar. This time he used it on his own length which, until now, he'd left untouched. "Are you ready?" He asked as he lined himself up.

"Yes," Credence gasped desperately. He gulped hard, not sure how long he'd be able to hold on. "Please-" he stuttered, skittering breaths as he raised his head slightly off the bed. Percival pressed forward, mesmerized as he watched Credence stretch and open for him.

He started slow, eyes drawn from Credence's hole to take in his entire visage. Credence reached one hand up towards the head of the bed, grabbing at the edge of the pillow. He whimpered as Percival moved forward, his hands sliding down over Credence's back to grab his hips.

After several minutes, Percival wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. He'd realized the second Credence kissed him that this was what he'd been looking forward to all day, kisses exchanged between them and soft touches. He wanted to make Credence feel good, better than he'd ever felt before, and now he wasn't sure who was closer to coming.

He pulled out, panting as he scooted back. "Come here," He motioned, though Credence couldn't see the wave of the hand. Credence lifted his head, abjectly shaking, almost disgusted with himself with how moist he was between his legs, how slick he'd become from such teasing.

Credence sat up, turning slightly but paused as Percival crawled around him. Percival shoved the pillows off the bed, letting them slide to the floor before he sat down with a sigh, putting the last pillow against his back. He motioned Credence over, and Credence crawled towards him.

"Turn around, sit," Percival commanded, beads of sweat dotting his forehead as he panted out the words. Credence did as he was told, and Percival pulled him back towards him.

He positioned Credence's legs on the outside of his thighs, pulling Credence down in reverse. Credence moaned, arching his back away from Percival as his hands reached up over his head, where he scratched at the back of the headboard. Percival wrapped one arm across Credence's chest, and they began to move forward and back in unison. Percival dug his finger nails into Credence's shoulder, knowing he liked the pain and the control.

Credence lifted his face towards the ceiling, moaning whorishly, lascivious cries earning him Percival's tight hand around his cock.

Behind him, Percival pressed his nose into the back of Credence's neck, focusing all his concentration on the boy in his arms. He couldn't hold it, Credence sounded too good, he felt too good. They moved back and forth, Percival's body shaking as he came. It ripped through his body as he pressed a hard kiss to the back of Credence's neck, his grip too tight around Credence with unsteady jerks as he throbbed inside Credence, though Credence didn't say anything about it.

Suddenly Percival gasped an inhale, his arm releasing around Credence's chest. Percival grabbed him tightly by the hip and raised Credence out of his lap. Credence fell forward, dropped out of Percival's lap onto his forearms. He let his head fall to the sheets, debating if he should feel like a failure or not.

He glanced back vaguely with one open eye, and saw Percival panting, head resting back against the headboard with his eyes shut. Then Credence looked away, and didn't move. He twitched hard against the blanket below, but refused to let himself move, even though he was so close to unraveling.

After several seconds, Percival slowly untangled himself from Credence's legs, and got up again from the bed. Credence let out a quiet whimper, asking Percival to come back, to finish what they'd started and not to leave him there. Percival limped to the bathroom, snatching a towel and unfolding it as he got back to the bed.

"Roll over," he said as he used one side of the towel to wipe his forehead. He was still hard, still red though it was lessening. Credence did as he was told, and Percival straddled him. He began to wipe off Credence's cock, wiping off cum and lubricant. Credence whimpered a bit louder, watching as it seemed like Percival was wrapping up their encounter.

The whimper was abruptly cut short when Percival leaned down, swallowing Credence whole. Credence arched off the bed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his mind exploded. He had to say something, to tell Percival he hadn't earned this, any of this. But he was choking on the warmth just as Percival choked on him, nuzzling into his base that was shaved free of any hair.

It'd been a long time since Percival went down on someone, even longer since he'd had anyone as thick as Credence in his mouth. But he accommodated, relaxing throat muscles as Credence sputtered, choking as his own throat tightened at the feeling.

After a few short bobs, Percival decided to let Credence get off, he'd teased him enough after all. Percival slipped off, cupping Credence's balls. He glanced up, and Credence's hips were still suspended off the bed, and he looked absolutely spent.

"Come for me, my boy," he muttered, stroking a thumb over one of Credence's balls before he swallowed him back down. He barely got to Credence's base before he felt the burning heat and tasted the saltiness. He constricted his throat, Credence gasping in shock as he throbbed and Percival did everything he could to fulfill Credence, to pay him back after getting off before him.

By the time Credence was empty, he was stammering, mouth opening and closing as he tugged at the sheets, trying to say something. Percival let him go, slipping off him and Credence's hips fell back onto the bed. He rolled them with a moan, eyes still shut as Percival laid down next to him, their heads at the foot of the bed now.

Immediately Credence rolled over to face Percival and snuggled up to him, and Percival chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Credence. Credence's hips kept moving, forward and back, their motions slowing, breathing hard onto Percival's chest. His mind was reeling as the sheer pleasure of it all, after he'd given his master a gift, only to be given one in return.

Finally Credence calmed down, nuzzling his nose against Percival ever now and then, tangling their legs together. He spoke up first, "Mr. Graves-"

"Percival," Percival corrected.

"Percival... you really liked your gift?"

"Did you like yours?"

Credence nodded once, planting a small kiss on Percival's chest. "Good. And yes, the pocket watch is very nice."

"Thank you Percival."

"For what?" He pulled back, making eye contact with Credence.

"Everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
